Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a thermal eye pod assembly for use in heating and/or cooling at least one eye patch. In a heated state, the present invention pertains to a thermal eye pod assembly for use in heating said eye patch in order to treat a variety of different ailments, including, but not limited to chalazions, styes, and dry eye syndrome; in a cooled state, the present invention pertains to a thermal eye pod assembly for use in cooling said eye patch in order to be used to reduce post-operative swelling that is generally associated with a variety of different surgical procedures, blepharoplasty, or any other surgical procedures that are typically performed in a user's orbit area. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a portable thermal eye pod assembly for use in efficiently treating recurring ophthalmic conditions, accelerating the healing process, and for providing a means of faster relief for pain and discomfort to a user.
Brief Description of the Prior Art
Typically, when treating a variety of different eye conditions, a heating process or any other similar means of treatment is necessary. Further, when recovering from a variety of different eye conditions, a cooling process or any other similar means of recovery is generally necessary. Conventionally, when in need of a heating method, a user would place a hot compress, or any other similar heating device, on the affected area, such as, for example, a user's orbital area, but would have to manually hold said hot compress on the area at issue, thus limiting a user in his or her activities at the time of treatment. Further, a hot compress has to be continuously reheated in order to maintain its desired temperature. Moreover, when in need of a cooling method, a user would typically place an ice pack, or any other similar cooling device, on the area at issue; however, while also limiting a user in his or her activities by having to manually hold said ice pack on the affected area, ice packs can leak and can become relatively warm by quickly increasing in temperature, thereby becoming a hassle and an inconvenience to a user.
In addition, these conventional remedies are generally limiting in where a user is able to use them. For example, since these methods require manually holding these remedies on the affected area, a user has to be able to find an appropriate time and place when he or she can stay in a single location without needing the use or his or her hands to be able to do other activities. Additionally, a user would typically need to be near an ice machine and/or a sink when using an ice pack; and, a user would need to be near hot water and/or a heating source when using a hot compress.
As such, there is a need for a device that can heat and/or cool an eye patch to a desired temperature in order to treat eye conditions or assist in the recovery of eye conditions. There is also a need for a heating and/or cooling device that can be securely worn, thereby eliminating a requirement of having to manually hold said treatment devices. Further, there is a need for a device that can portably heat and/or cool said eye patch, thus eliminating any location limitation to a user.